


An Ounce of Subtlety

by INMH



Series: Merry Month of Masturbation Fills (2019) [9]
Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Humor, M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Phone Sex, Romance, Sexual Content, Strong Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-01-12 03:16:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18437894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/INMH/pseuds/INMH
Summary: AU. Pratt gets a call at the Sheriff’s Department.





	An Ounce of Subtlety

It was almost the end of the day.  
  
Pratt had _literally_ been staring at the clock, counting the seconds.  
  
Almost free. _Almost_ free.  
  
And then the phone rang.  
  
Pratt cringed. He couldn’t even dodge it, shove it off on Hudson or Rook, since the former was talking to Whitehorse and the latter was in the bathroom.  
  
_Damn it._  
  
Pratt picked up the phone, expression tight. “Hope County Sheriff’s Department, Deputy Pratt speaking.”  
  
There was a pause. For a second Pratt thought it was a crank call, or a wrong number, but then a soft chuckle sounded on the other end of the line:  
  
“ _Well, shit. Guess this **is** your number._”  
  
Pratt’s blood ran cold.  
  
“Jacob.”  
  
He jerked his head up and looked around the office, alert; he was alone, but that could change any second. And the last thing Pratt needed was one of his coworkers finding out that Jacob Seed was calling him at work, because then there would be questions, and Staci Pratt was not _nearly_ good enough at bullshitting to keep them off the scent of the truth.  
  
And Pratt did not need them knowing that he was fucking Jacob Seed.  
  
Not now, not ever.  
  
(Fuck, _he’d_ barely come to terms with it. They’d been fucking regularly and dating sporadically for the last month, and Pratt was still trying to pretend that it wasn’t as serious as it was.)  
  
“How did you get this number?” Pratt asked quietly, keeping a carefully calm expression on his face as he leaned over, craning his neck around the corner and trying to see if Hudson was still in Whitehorse’s office. Oh, but he would have to be careful: Hudson had a nose for when people were hiding things from her, and if she thought Pratt was doing it, she’d start sniffing around. And if she found out about Jacob…  
  
Pratt shuddered.  
  
God, he’d have better luck surviving a nuclear apocalypse.  
  
“ _You **gave** it to me,_” Jacob responded dryly. “ _Remember?_ ”  
  
Shit.  
  
Yes, Pratt remembered: There had been a thing they were going to do and there was a whole Thing about who was going to drive and he’d thought “Hey, what’s the big deal, I’ll just give Jacob my work number so that he can call me and we’ll work it out then” and fuck, fuck, fuck, this was more of that inability to think ahead that Hudson was always accusing him of.  
  
“Yeah, yeah… Did you need something?” Pratt wasn’t proud of the fact that his voice squeaked at the end.  
  
Jacob chuckled on the other end of the line, and with Pratt still not knowing him quite so well, he couldn’t help but think that it sounded a little… Menacing? The guy had a sadistic streak, Pratt knew _that_ well enough by now. “ _Eh, was wondering when you were getting off tonight._ ”  
  
“Why?”  
  
“ _I was thinking I’d get **you** off_.”  
  
Pratt’s mouth fell open. “Uh-” He broke off in a stutter, wordless.  
  
“ _Aw, Deputy, did I break you?_ ”  
  
“ _No_ ,” Pratt hissed, hunching in his seat. “No, you didn’t, I just- I’m at _work._ ”  
  
“ _Shouldn’t’ve given me your number, then._ ”  
  
Pratt’s jaw clenched. “I’m regretting it now, I promise you.”  
  
“ _I’m sure I can make it up to you,_ ” Jacob assured smoothly. “ _You want me to suck you off again?_ ”  
  
Pratt made a choked sound, starting and banging his knee on his desk as Rook appeared almost out of nowhere. She glanced in Pratt’s direction, startled; Pratt smiled weakly and pointed to the phone, and she walked on. “That’s not something I want to discuss right now,” He said in as quiet a voice he could manage, eyes on Rook to make sure she couldn’t hear him.  
  
“ _What, you got company? That’s unfortunate._ ” Jacob made a little noise, almost like a grunt. “ _I was thinking of talking you up over the phone_.”  
  
Hudson came out of Whitehorse’s office, striding past Pratt’s desk and heading for Rook. Pratt kept his voice level. “That wouldn’t be a good idea.”  
  
“ _You sure?_ ” Another sound. “ _Because I’m already hyped up, Staci._ ”  
  
Jacob was-  
  
_Oh my fucking God he’s **masturbating-**_  
  
Pratt made a sound of alarm, and his cheeks went red when Hudson and Rook’s heads whipped towards him questioningly. He waved them off with another strained smile and cleared his throat. “Maybe it would be better if you called me back on my cell-phone, _mom_ ,” He said pointedly.  
  
“ _Look, Staci, I’m a real freak, but if we’re going for **that** sort of thing you’d be better off just calling me daddy._”  
  
Hudson and Rook were still looking. Pratt was going to pass out.  
  
“ _Wouldn’t be the weirdest thing I’ve been called during sex,_ ” Jacob sighed, and Pratt hated how _clearly_ he could picture the older man without his clothes on, touching himself the way he had when they’d been in bed last weekend. Fuck, but Pratt had originally thought being with Jacob would be a fling, a one-time thing, but it had been way more intense and downright satisfying than he’d expected it to be. “ _I mean, people will call you all kinds of things when you’re fucking their ass. You probably make the best noises I’ve heard yet, though. Real **needy.**_ ”  
  
Fuck.  
  
“Oh,” Pratt said hoarsely, glancing nervously at his coworkers (not looking at him now, but clearly still paying attention). “Thanks.”  
  
Jacob’s breathing was becoming progressively more strained- just like Pratt’s jeans, which were getting uncomfortable. “ _I was hoping to hear some of those sounds, but I guess you probably don’t want your coworkers knowing what a fucking **bottom** you are._”  
  
“That’s why you could have _called my cell-phone,_ ” Pratt hissed through his teeth.  
  
“ _What, you don’t get off on a little naughty phone-call at work? Fucking Millennials, no sense of adventure_.”  
  
There were so many ways Pratt could respond to that, but he was too over-stimulated right now to slap one together. And whatever he did come up with probably wouldn’t have been appropriate to blurt out in his workplace.  
  
“ _How soon till you’re out?_ ” Jacob asked before Pratt could put something vaguely coherent together. “ _I’m trying to figure out if I should just finish myself off now, or if I should drag it out until you get home_.”  
  
“Are you sure you can do that, at your age?” Pratt asked mildly, utterly satisfied with the words as they rolled out of his mouth; sometimes the best comeback just came to him without any effort whatsoever.  
  
“ _Oh, at **my** age? I’m gonna have fun with you for that, Staci. You’re getting spanked tonight._”  
  
Pratt swallowed thickly. Shit; that wasn’t a bad picture at all. The last time Jacob had spanked him it had gone… It had gone _really_ well. He shifted in his seat and cringed at the chafing in his jeans. “Yeah?”  
  
“ _Yeah. But first… First I’m just gonna finish this, because I can damn sure get hard again by the time you get home, you little shit_.”  
  
And that was how Pratt ended up listening to Jacob come over the phone, complete with grunting and growling and all _sorts_ of exaggerated noises because Jacob knew goddamn well that he was at work and that he had coworkers nearby, and fuck, _fuck-_  
  
…Fuck.  
  
Pratt cringed. He hadn’t come from listening to Jacob finish himself off. Not really.  
  
But, uh…  
  
Well.  
  
It had been close.  
  
“I’ll see you later.” Pratt slammed the phone down a little harder than he needed to, before Jacob could open his mouth and make an already tenuous situation worse. It was five past seven now, a few minutes past his time to leave, and Pratt stood up slowly from his chair, wincing.  
  
“Going home, Pratt?” Rook asked.  
  
“Well, I, uh-” Pratt went to grab his jacket from the back of his chair and pulled too hard, the chair toppling over. He yanked the jacket free and righted the chair, bumping back against Rook’s desk and almost knocking a coffee mug off it. His hand flew out and caught it at the last second. “Shit, shit, sorry, I-”  
  
Rook and Hudson watched him, eyes wide, as he stumbled over his own feet on his way to the door. “You, uh… You okay, Staci?” Hudson asked, eyeing Pratt oddly.  
  
“Yeah, I’m good, I just got to- I gotta go. Good night.”  
  
Once Pratt was in his truck, and could afford to not have his jacket on his lap, he had to take a few deep breaths before he actually started driving.  
  
He still broke the speed limit.  
  
It probably shouldn’t have surprised him to find Jacob standing outside his apartment, leaning against the wall next to the door. Pratt’s blood boiled as he approached, jaw clenching.  
  
“Yoo _ouuu_ _son_ of a _bitch!_ ”  
  
Jacob opened his mouth to respond, only to be cut off by Pratt’s jacket hitting him in the face. He huffed out a laugh as he pulled it off as Pratt stalked past him towards the door, jamming his key in the lock after a few failed jabs. “Aw,” Jacob cooed slyly as Pratt’s temper spiked. “Staci-”  
  
“Nope!” Pratt snapped as he stomped through his apartment. “Fuck you! I need to change my pants.”  
  
Jacob busted up laughing as Pratt slammed the bathroom door behind him.  
  
-End


End file.
